The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the insertion of a weft thread into a series shed weaving machine with an insertion nozzle and a weft thread distribution apparatus, with the weft thread being continuously fed in by means of a fluid flow and being inserted into successive sheds, and to an apparatus for carrying out the method using a feed-in nozzle and an insertion nozzle and a weft thread distribution apparatus.
In series shed weaving machines the weft threads are inserted by means of a weft thread distribution apparatus. An apparatus of this kind is described in WO 96/38612. In this apparatus a weft thread is introduced by means of a continuous air flow into a connection passage between the weaving rotor and the ring part and inserted via a shoot-in tube into the shed. A severing apparatus and a clamp are placed after the shoot-in tube. Immediately after the arresting of the weft thread by the clamp, a loop is formed in the connection passage as a result of the continuous supply of yarn and is stretched or tautened after the severing of the weft thread.
As the weft thread insertion or speed of rotation of the weaving machine increases, the loop in the connection passage becomes longer and kinks arise, which can lead to congestion and weft faults. In order to improve the undoing of the loops, air can be blown into the connection passage under high pressure by means of an injection nozzle.